Harry Smith Trapped!
Harry Smith Trapped! is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in May 2015. Synopsis Things can't get any worse for Harry when he's trapped in the school PE cupboard with his stinky nappy poo-poo baby brother. Plot The episode opens in Colham High School, where James Smith is finishing off his extra homework in the library. Harry Smith bursts in and tries to pull James away from the work so they can both go home and he can watch Horrid Henty. James refuses to stop working, so Harry threatens to rip apart a Fancy Hippos plushie he has taken into school. James trips Harry over when he scoops it up, and Harry chases him into the PE cupboard. Samuel Davidson, not knowing they are inside, locks them in! Nobody can help them as all the students and teachers have gone home, and Harry's Eyephone is still in his locker. He rages, realising he could be trapped with James until the next morning! After a few minutes, Harry digs out a hockey stick and tries to break the door down with it to no avail. He suddenly notices a high window that leads to the playground, so he asks James to give him a leg up; the latter cries in fear that Harry will leave him behind. In anger Harry throws the Fancy Hippo toy on top of some shelves overloaded with rugby equipment. James eventually gives him a leg up in the hope he will get the toy down, however James drops him in a basket of smelly football bibs when he does a wet fart. Harry yells that every bad situation (including this one) has been James' fault since he was born. Harry enters a flashback... He explains that when he was little, he tried to mail baby James to Chakamara, but Grace Smith found him laying beside the postbox over the road. He also attempted to get rid of James by tying him to lots of helium balloons - this was foiled by Liam Smith. Returning to the present, Harry gets so sick of being with James he kicks a stack of cones; he suddenly gets an idea... Harry grabs all the cones and stacks them up beside the window so he can climb up and escape. He says he doesn't care if James is stuck in there all night - James responds that it isn't true due to another event that happened in their younger years at Colham Park. When Grace Smith (who was supervising them) turned away to look at a flowerbed, three chavs confronted James and threatened to punch him. Harry did a huge fart, yelled and chased them away, saving his younger brother from the cruel thugs. Although he was genuinely worried for James at the time, he denies that he cared about him at all, lying that he chased the scumbags away so they wouldn't steal his comics. Suddenly the shelves with the Fancy Hippo on top start to shake, about to crush James! Frightened again, Harry rushes under the shelves as they topple over, getting injured instead as he pushes James out of the way! The cleaner eventually finds them, escorts James home and calls an ambulance that rushes Harry to Genesiscide Hospital, where he is kept overnight. The next day, Harry rages in his hospital bed and constantly rings the bell because nobody has given him breakfast. A nurse walks past with a syringe - Harry hides thinking it's a poisonous government injection, however it contains antibiotics for Joshua Turner who has a kidney infection. The nurse returns; Harry demands her to bring him breakfast, however she explains that he can't have food until after a scan. Soon Catriona McMillan and Mae MacDonald come to visit him, presenting a card the whole class signed, that reads 'get well, hero'. Catriona explains he is a hero for pushing James away from the falling shelves; Harry facepalms, embarrassed that everyone knows what happened. They soon leave, allowing him to sneak out of his bed. Harry forces James to hand some of his savings over in return for saving him in the PE cupboard, then ties him up and shoves him into a surgery room, where he vomits from seeing surgeons operating on a fat man's heart. Harry uses the money to buy lots and lots of sweets from the vending machine - he screams with joy as he gobbles them down. Music *Hammer Away - Area Clear (plays when Harry finishes stacking the cones) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes